1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for infolding laterally protruding wings of a filled sack onto adhesive strips provided on the top of the sack, which wings have been formed when the top end portion of the sack has been stretched flat and has been closed by a seam weld and has been folded down onto one half of the flattened top surface of the sack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A German Patent Application No. P 34 15 605.4 filed Apr. 26, 1984, and entitled "Apparatus for Closing Filled Sacks" discloses apparatus in which the top end portion of each sack is held in a stretched condition and the sack walls on both sides of said end portion are forced against the contents of the sack so that the sack is provided with a substantially flat top surface. The top end portion of the sack is subsequently closed by a seam weld and is then folded down onto and forced against adhesive strips provided on one half of the top surface of the sack. When the top end portion of the sack is stretched flat and is folded down and glued to the top surface of the sack in the manner described in that prior application, the sack is provided with laterally protruding wings, which consist of triangular side walls and a rectangular strip of the flattened portion of the top end portion of the sack, which rectangular strip is centrally joined to said side walls. Such wings must be eliminated if sacks, particularly large sacks, are to be provided which are neat in appearance and can be conveniently transported and stored.